Colo
by Loola W
Summary: Harry só precisava de colo. E Gina podia ajudá-lo.


Ele estava tenso, sobrecarregado. Ela sabia disso. Sabia também que ele levava a culpa e a responsabilidade pela guerra que estava por vir, nas costas. E ela queria ajudar.

Apesar de Harry ter terminado o namoro com ela, dizia ele que por segurança, Gina sentia falta dos momentos deles. Aquela cena passava em sua cabeça como se alguém tivesse quebrado o botão de "stop" e aquilo se repetia a cada segundo.

_Flash Back_

_Harry estava sentado na cama de Rony, olhando atentamente para a janela. Sabia que o que iria fazer agora seria dificil. Para ele e para ela. Mas era necessário, era tudo por ela. Sempre por ela._

_- Harry? – Gina pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto – A Mione disse que você estava me procurando. Algum problema?_

_Então ele se virou para olha-lá. Ela não viu o brilho de sempre naqueles olhos verdes. Os seus olhos verdes. Com certeza alguma coisa aconteceu. Ontem eles estavam tão bem e hoje esse olhar .. triste?_

_- Gina ... – Harry não sabia como começar, como explicaria para ela, que se ficasse com ele morreria? – Você sabe que Voldemort está mais forte do que nunca, e que ele vai tentar me alcançar de qualquer jeito. E é muito perigoso para voce, e tendo uma importância tão grande para mim, ele vai usá-la para me atingir, e.._

_Os olhos de Gina estavam embaçados, ela segurava as lágrimas que viriam em pouco tempo, sabia onde Harry queria chegar._

_- E eu acho melhor a gente terminar. É mais seguro, você vai estar... a salvo. – E então, ela começou a chorar. Não era a reação que ela esperava si mesma. Ela pensou que iria gritar e bater o pé, dizendo que era capaz de se proteger, de estar ali com ele em um momento dificil, mas nada saia de sua boca. As lágrimas escorriam sem sua permissão._

_Então ele chegou perto dela e a abraçou, como se fosse a última vez. Ela se aninhou em seus braços, e ficou quieta, chorando. Quando ele se afastou, delicadamente limpou as manchas de lágrimas do rosto dela e lhe deu um breve beijo. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava e saiu pela porta sem dizer uma palavra sequer._

Ela se lembrava bem, depois que ele saiu, ela se trancou em seu quarto até o final das férias. Só saia para tomar banho. A única que entrava no quarto era Hermione, que tentava de todos os jeitos fazer Gina comer.

Deixou esses pensamentos de lado, e saiu de seu dormitório, desceu as escadas que davam para o salão comunal e deu de cara com Rony e Mione sentados no sofá em frente a lareira, com as cabeças juntas, cochichando. Então ela foi até lá.

- Cadê o Harry? – pergutou para os dois que logo voltaram seu olhar para ela.

- Ele disse que queria pensar um pouco, e depois nós não vimos ele no jantar e desde então estamos aqui esperando por ele. – respondeu Hemione.

- Mas por que você quer saber onde o Harry está? – perguntou Rony, é claro.

Onde será que ele estava? Gina parou para refletir, onde ele gostava de ir pra ficar sozinho? Torre de Astronomia? De vez em quando ele ia para lá mas, não, quase todos os dias da semana estavam com algum casal. Campo de Quadribol e jardins? Ele não iria lá agora, daqui a pouco nós não poderemos andar pelo castelo, e ele sabe disso. E a Sala Precisa? É o perfeito lugar para pensar, quase ninguém conhece..

- Ginevra? Você tá me escutando? – Rony começou a ficar impaciente com o silencio da irmã.

- Mas é claro! Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? – e então Gina saiu correu do Salão Comunal em direção a Sala Precisa, só ouvindo no fundo Rony perguntando para Hemione, "O que deu nela?", pois estava preocupada demais com Harry.

O ar já não entrava e sai de seu pulmão regularmente , corria coma se fosse necessário para sobreviver, até que chegou em frente a uma parede. Passou três vezes em frente a ela. "Eu quero encontrar o Harry", era o que ela pensava. E então uma porta larga e comprida se fez a sua frente, sem pensar duas vezes, a abriu.

Ele estava lá, apoiado no parapeito da janela aberta observando o céu estrelado... A luz da lua refletia em seu rosto e cabelo, ele parecia um deus grego. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo Gina ficou ali o observando, saiu de seu devaneio somente quando Harry quebrou o silêncio:

- Vai ficar ai parada, Gin?

E então ele se virou, não sorria, seus olhos não brilhavam, sua testa estava franzida. Nada estava dando certo esse dias. Depois que Harry aceitou a oferta de Minerva (fazer o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e todas as vezes que quiser sair atrás da horcruxes, avisá-la e voltar... sempre voltar.), se arrependeu completamente. Colocou todos os alunos em perigo constante, mas não podia voltar atrás.

Ela andou até a janela, e se sentei ao seu lado, sua saia escoregando um pouco, deixando amostar parte de sua coxa. A única coisa que ele fez foi começar a andar de um lado para outro, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo, se isso é possível. Ele estava ficando nervoso, e Gina sabia que podia acalmá-lo.

- Se você não quiser conversar, tudo bem. Mas só quero que saiba que estou aqui, sempre ao seu lado. Quando quiser falar sobre qualquer coisa, eu vou estar aqui. Eu posso **ter sido** sua namorada, mas acima de tudo, eu sou sua amiga.

E então Harry foi até ela, se sentou ao seu lado na janela e chorou. Sim, Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu estava chorando. E Gina fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance neste momento, o abraçou, o confortou. Era tudo que ele precisava, de colo.


End file.
